When You're Feeling Lonely
by FrostedPhantom330
Summary: Before leaving for a party, Sam finds a gift from a certain someone, and we see this event from both Sam and that person's points of view. Rated K, fluffy twoshot. Enjoy, and Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

When You're Feeling Lonely

**A/N: Happy 2014, peoples! 'Kay, so this came to me in the night after reading a DxS fluff fanfic (my grandma got me a Kobo e-Reader for Christmas; I'm surprised it hasn't spontaneously combusted with the way I've been using it). This is just a little fluff, post Phantom Planet, around the time before Alternatium. Speaking of Alternatium, I'm not giving up on it, I'm just waiting for the famous KicsterAsh (YEAH, KICSTERASH! I'm goin' straight to the top) to reply to a note I sent her over DA (I don't have any art on there, don't waste your time looking for any). You'll see why. I might just use the item in here somewhere in Alternatium. On with the twoshot...**

Sam's POV

"If that jerk decides to come to this party, I will personally take the liberty of pounding his face into the empty cave where his brain should be," I grumbled as I worked on the details of my smokey eye. You, being an experienced fan of Danny Phantom, probably know who I, Sam Manson, was growling about; Dashiel Baxter. He had broken his all-time record for how many "nerds" he could cram into one locker. Danny had threatened to use his powers, but Dash hadn't cared. It was as though the jock no longer cared that Danny was ripped, was tipping the power scales at level nine out of ten, and had saved his butt (along with the rest of the world's) three months prior, therefore having the capability to whoop his arse fairly bad.

For the first two months after Phantom Planet, Dash had been a god sent angel. He hadn't shoved a technophile in a locker at all, never bragged about his football skills, didn't even call a single person a loser. He didn't want to be impaled by my halfa boyfriend, after all. By the third month, though, Dash got complacent. The real Dash that we know and love to hate was back, thirteen times worse after two months of withdrawal. The only reason Dash had stopped after stuffing seven kids into the locker (yeah, SEVEN. And these are half lockers, people) was because Danny had shoved Dash back and away, then proceeded to turn each student intangible to help them out. By the time the last teen's feet hit the floor, who just happened to be Tucker, the mayor, Dash was steaming from the ears. A crowd had amassed by this time (they had heard the hero yelling at Dash to "cut it out"), and they gasped as the familiar glowing blue rings surrounded Danny's waist. "Goin' ghost." he mumbled in a no nonsense tone. Danny, now in his ghost form, walked up to Dash. Since Dash still towered over the ghost boy, Danny hovered some until he was nose to nose with the jock.

"That was uncalled for, Dash." Danny growled. His eyes glowed a vicious, poisonous green, and Danny saw them reflected in Dash's blue ones.

"What're you gonna do about it, Fenton?" Dash challenged. I'm pretty sure he knew the answer, but Danny thought for a moment before replying.

" One, it's Phantom when I'm in this form. Two, I'll just have to do this." Danny then grabbed Dash by the back of the leather jacket and flew to the locker Danny had been helping others out of not even two minutes earlier. He then tossed the jock in, pushed him back nice and far in, so he could only struggle helplessly. Then, Danny flared up a ghost ray in one hand, let it float up into the air momentarily, then surrounded it with ghostly ice. He shoved it into Dash's hands.

"Here's your complimentary flashlight!" Danny said, smirking. He slammed the locker shut and leaned against it, trapping Dash inside. " Thank you for choosing Hotel Phantom. Enjoy your stay." He chuckled, transforming again. The rest of the crowd cheered, including me.

I smiled at the memory. It was probably one of the funniest things I have ever seen at Casper High.

I fluffed my hair once more, popped my lips, tightened my top ponytail and grabbed my leather jacket off the dressing table. I was ready to party hard with Danny. If my boyfriend even showed up, what with all the recent ghost attacks. God, I hoped he would show up... if not, I would be alone. Sure, there was Tucker, but that wasn't the same. I made my way to the bedroom door

A soft but still audible clinking noise behind me stopped me dead in my tracks. I whipped around to face the unexpected noise. See, when you fight ghosts, you get a little antsy when you hear stuff behind you. Instead of finding an uninvited spirit, though, I found a folded up piece of paper and a black velvet sack of what looked like marbles. Those had not been there before. In fact, that was where my jacket had been a few moments ago, I thought.

All my worries about Dash and Danny vanished as I took a cautious step towards the dressing table. The piece of folded paper was a note, and it had "Sam" written on it. I looked the new items up and down, then realized that staring would do me no good. I reached out and grabbed the note.

Unfolding the paper, I found a message written in a boyish scrawl. I read the content aloud to myself.

"Sam, For when you're feeling lonely, grab one, wrap your hand around it tight, then open your palm. Enjoy them. They took a long time to make. Use the blue one first." I read. I looked back at the mysterious velvet sack of marbles. Something told me the content definitely wasn't marbles.

I took hold of the little bag and carefully opened it. Inside, a hundred little green, orb-like crystals shone like an ecto-blast. A blue one sat on the top like a crowning jewel. The exterior looked solid, but the inside had a liquid-like aura swirling around, licking up the sides like a flame before collapsing on itself. Rinse, lather repeat. They were truly beautiful.

I followed the note's instructions. Standing back a little from the bureau, I gently picked up the blue gem, not wanting to disturb the pretty lights on the inside. The little crystal cast a blue glow on my room, a nice one at that.

I folded my fingers around the gem, being careful not to get my stiff semi-wet nail polish on it. It grew cold, but bearable, and I tightened my grip on the item. Then, I slowly opened my hand.

Green and blue light erupted from my now open hand. The crystal had vanished, and sparkles hovered over where it had been before rising up like bubbles in the clear, fresh summer air. Tendrils of cool blue air soared through the bedroom. I reached out with my free hand and ran it through a blue swirl. It split into four separate strips of light, due to the spaces between my fingers. When I looked back to the base of operations, warm green, fabric-like light beams gathered in the middle. They swirled and collapsed in on themselves until a small image of Danny formed in the center. Danny Fenton was there first, and then the rings passed and Danny Phantom took the human's place. It alternated from ghost to human to ghost several times before the human version of Danny was focused in on. The apparition began to speak to me.

"Hey, Sam. If you're watching this, I'm probably off fighting a ghost or something. That, or you're just alone. I want you to know, that even though I'm not there with you, I'm thinking about the moment I will be. Whether you need a laugh, a shoulder to cry on, or even an adventure, I'll be there to give it to you." The hologram chuckled, transforming once again. "The adventure especially. I love you, Sam. Don't forget that. Ever. You've been there for me in my darkest times, it's about time I return the favour." And with that, the miniature ghost boy took off from my hand in an explosion of dancing light. Mini-Danny began to soar around the room, leaving a trail of green light and blue sparkles behind it. Every now and then it would say "Love you, Sammy!"

"It's beautiful..." I whispered. Tears began to well in my eyes as I realized the deepness of the message this little Danny had delivered. "Just beautiful."

"Figured you'd say that." A voice said. It sounded like Danny's.

Mini-Danny could hear me? No, I didn't think that a hologram could hear stuff. Then who... had spoken?

"Yoo-hoo? Over here, Sam." A corner of my bedroom beckoned. I looked to the sound, and there stood the actual. The maker of this gorgeous invention. Danny himself, flesh and blood/ectoplasm in his human form. I smiled.

"Every time you use one, it sends a message to me, saying you used one. That way I know you need me with you" Danny pointed to a beeper on his wrist. It was blinking green.

"Love you, Sammy!" Mini-Danny's voice came from the background. The little figure flew between Danny and I before taking rest on Danny's palm.

" Whatever he says is true. I programmed Mini-Me here to interact with you whenever you use one. This one was just to give the initial message of what they do. He disappears when you ask him to." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, hesitant to what I would think. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah, do you like me?" Mini-Danny asked.

I only took a second to relish in how adorable the hologram was before I looked back to the real Danny, who smiled timidly.

"'Cause if you don't like them, I can take them back. Make 'em better than they are and bring 'em ba-." I cut off Danny's ramblings by making my lips gently push against his. Mini-Danny took off again as I budged into it's personal space. I was tentative with the kiss at first, but then turned it into a dimmed-down passionate one. After the initial surprise, I soon felt Danny joining in the kiss.

The kiss seemed to last for days, but I didn't care. I never wanted to leave the moment I was in right then. When I finally pulled away, I was a bit ashamed of my forwardness. I worried what Danny would think, maybe rejecting it. But when I looked

up into Danny's eyes, those worries disappeared as well.

His eyes were already trained on me, and a mix of surprise, excitement, and love filled his baby blue eyes. He sighed, keeping eye contact with me.

We stared into each other's eyes for another long moment before Danny cleared his throat. I waited for him to speak.

"But, Sammy," he grinned, transforming into his ghost half, "I'm not even saving the world right now."

"You may not be saving the world, but let's just say the instant earlier today counts." And with that, Danny, picked me up, snapped his fingers to have Mini-Danny disappear, and kissed me again, flying off to the party. But before we had made it through the ceiling, I heard Mini-Danny laughing.

" Don't take up all of his attention, Sam! He'll bump into a tree!" The hologram called after us. I laughed, and Danny rolled his eyes. If Danny had have ran into a tree, I probably wouldn't have noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

When You're Feeling Lonely

**A/N: I'm sorry, oh fabulous fans of Alternatium, but I have... WRITER'S BLOCK! D: ACK! I need help, guys. I decided to be a stupid kid and went "Oh, I'll just pre-write the first three chapters then make the rest up on my own! " I know what I'm gonna do for the climax and the ending of Alternatium, I just don't have a clue for what I should do leading up to the climax. Suggestions? Please leave them in the comments. BE MY DANNY PHANTOMS! (You know, 'cuz he's a superhero.) Oh, and Happy 2014! My New Year's resolution is to become a superhero in my own right, somehow... K, let's go!**

Danny's POV

"What an idiot." I muttered to myself as I cut through the crisp night air. I was thinking about an incident at school involving, well, you can probably guess.

Dash.

Gym-Socks-for-Brains was shoving more kids into the same locker than I could count, not even caring that I was, like, RIGHT THERE. Now, normally I don't use my powers as a threat, but the guy had eleven, no, twelve students crammed into that locker. Hear me out. I yelled at him to cut it out, and managed to get a crowd in the process.

Sam and I had only arrived when the fifth kid was tossed in there, so I didn't realized who the first four victims were. But, just as Dash was shoving the twelfth guy in there, did I hear the first kid cry out in pain. I would know that whimper anywhere. My best friend Tucker was squished between metal and another guy, probably Mikey.

Something inside me snapped. That was the mayor of the town, not to mention my best friend. Did Dash have no respect at all? How doesn't he know not to mess with the most powerful guy in town and a superhero who saved the freakin' world?! Geez, the guy really _is_ an idiot.

I couldn't take it anymore, I stormed up to Dash, tossed him into the back wall so he was away from the locker. When I looked back at the locker, twelve pairs of frightened eyes stared back from the darkness. I thought for a moment about what I would do next, then proceeded to help each student out of the locker by making them intangible, one by one. Dash had crammed them in there good, so them being able to get out on their own would be as easy as playing Monopoly with Vlad. He'd go out and buy the places for real. But, he was floating out in space, so we're good.

Each kid I helped out gave me a look that was a mixture of gratitude and awe. They mumbled their thanks, as if afraid that Dash would hear them, then rushed off to chess club or wherever. By the time Tucker's boots hit the floor, Dash was seething. Seriously, I thought I saw a vein in his neck pop. It's kinda hard to spot details when you're giving someone a look that could kill.

"Goin' ghost." I muttered, transforming. The crowd behind me gasped. What, did they think I was gonna beat Dash up? It's on my bucket list, but I didn't want to do it just then.

I walked towards Dash, intending to be nose to nose when I got there, but he's a freakin' tall dude. I literally had to hover to get the effect I wanted.

"That was uncalled for, Dash." I snarled. From the reflections in Dash's eyes, I would say that my eyes burned brighter then they had two seconds prior.

"What're you gonna do about it, Fenton?" Dash retorted. I'm pretty sure he knew the answer, but I tapped my chin, as though in thought. Then I answered Dash's inquiry.

"One," I began, "it's Phantom when I'm in this form. Two, I'll just have to do this." I snatched the collar of Dash's jacket and flew back to the other side of the hall and straight to the locker he had been shoving people into just minutes earlier. I chucked him in.

Then, I used my foot to shove him back nice and far, so he could only struggle. I formed a ghost ray in one hand, had it hover above it, then used my other hand to surround it in ice using my cyrokinesis. I shoved the little sphere into Dash's hands.

"Here's your complimentary flashlight!" I hollered. I slammed the locker in Dash's face and leaned against it before smirking at my classmates, ignoring the rattling behind my back. "Thank you for choosing Hotel Phantom. Enjoy your stay." I chuckled. Everyone cheered as I reverted back to human.

I smiled at the memory, then the smile faded away when I realized where I was going. I was going to a party, and Dash was bound to be there. Surely he wouldn't bug me after that day... but then again, he _was_ an absolute moron.

But, before I worried about that, I had some business to attend to.

Noiselessly, I slipped into Sam's bedroom by going intangible. She was already on her way out the door to the party. Something about her facial expression told me she was having a mental argument with herself on whether or not I'd even make it to that party. There had been so many ghost attacks lately, I'm surprised I got any sleep the previous night. If I didn't get some sleep soon, I would die all the way. But I wouldn't pass up that party!

_But, I will be there, so wipe that look off your face, Sammy, _I thought. As if I have telekinesis, *scoff*. No, I'm stuck with somethin' that could potentially give me hypothermia.

Gently, I dropped the stuff I had with me on her chest of drawers, then became invisible so Sam wouldn't see me. She whipped around, as if expecting Vlad. Like I said. Floating. Space. Nomad. We're good.

Instead of finding a fruit loop, though, Sam found the things I had brought: a note and a black velvet bag. She stared at them in confusion. I smiled.

Sam picked up the note and unfolded it carefully, as if worried it would fall apart in her hands. She relayed my message aloud.

"Sam, For when you're feeling lonely, grab one, wrap you're hand around it tight, then open your palm. Enjoy them. They took a long time to make. Use the blue one first." She read. I had been mouthing the entire message along with her, and I smirked again.

Sam looked back at the bag, then tentatively picked it up. Opening it carefully, her gorgeous violet eyes widened as she saw the contents.

In that little bag lay the surprise I had left for Sam; about a hundred green crystals, filled with liquid-like ectoplasmic magic that I made myself. I made sure it looked especially pretty when it was still _inside _the crystal, but it was no serious rival for what it looked like _outside_ of the crystal. I mean... nothing?

On top, the blue gem I had written about sat, looking super pretty and important. Sam took a couple steps back from the dresser and plucked it from the herd. I knew that she was listening to the mystery note (well, mystery for her, not for me).

Cautiously, Sam closed her fingers around the gem and squeezed. I could see the shiver run up her spine as the jewel's temperature changed from neutral to Far-Frozen cold. That just made her tighten her grip. Then, Sam just let it go. Opening her palm very carefully, my girl saw the masterpiece that had been waiting, trying to break out of it's crystal encasement. I slipped to the corner of the room, just in case.

Blue and green tendrils of light exploded from Sammy's hand. She was in awe of blue ones, running her hand through a big ribbon of magic, causing it to split into four little beams. But, when she looked back to her hand, the green lights were gathering together, shooting up before collapsing in on itself. And then, a small image of yours truly appeared. Sam put two and two together, and realized that I had given her that gift.

The hologram of myself went ghost multiple times, so I knew it was working properly. Finally, it zoomed in on the apparition of my human self, and it began speaking.

"Hey, Sam. If you're watching this, I'm probably off fighting a ghost or something. That, or you're just alone. I want you to know, that even though I'm not there with you, I'm thinking of the moment I will be. Whether you need a laugh, a shoulder to cry on, or even an adventure, I'll be there to give it to you." Mini-Me chuckled, going ghost again. "The adventure especially. I love you, Sam. Don't forget that. Ever. You've been there for me in my darkest times, it's about time I return the favour." And then, Mini-Danny took off in a burst of sparkles and light. He began flying around Sam's bedroom, leaving a trail of green and blue behind and shouting "Love you, Sammy!" every couple seconds. The light was already reflected in her eyes, but it became brighter when it was shone at the tears in her eyes. I smiled. I had done my job; I'd made my girlfriend happy.

"It's beautiful," Sam whispered. "Just beautiful." I took that as my cue.

"Figured you'd say that." I said. Sam looked around, startled. She probably thought the hologram had been the one to speak, but the green gems had the interactive Danny's. The blue one was just to give the idea of what it could do, and only responded to my voice. I had made it like a Furby.

"Yoo-hoo? Over here, Sam." I called. She looked to the corner I was in, and would have been staring at me had I not been invisible. I became visible again, and Sam smiled in relief at the visible, human me. She wasn't going crazy.

"Every time you use one, it sends a message to me, saying you used one." I said, pointing at a beeper on my wrist. It was blinking green, to show that the Mini-Danny was still active. Mentally, I cringed. I hadn't worded the signal explanation well.

"Love you, Sammy!" Mini-Danny called from the background. It shot like a rocket between Sam and I before settling on my outstretched hand. It came to it's master when the master showed up. I had done that part well.

"Whatever he says is true. I programmed Mini-Me here to interact with you whenever you use one. This one was just to give the initial message on what they do. He disappears when you ask him to." I rubbed the back of my neck. What would Sam think of this? "Do you like them?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, do you like me?" Mini-Danny repeated. Sam gave it a look like "Darn, you're adorable." Then, she looked back up to me, and I smiled timidly. Then I became serious.

"'Cause if you don't, I can always take them back. Make 'em better than they are and bring 'em ba-" Sam shut me up my kissing me. KISSING ME. It was a shy little one at first, but then transformed into a low-level, boyfriend-girlfriend type kiss. After my initial shock that Sam's lips were connected to mine, I joined in the moment.

When Sam pulled away, I just stared at her amazing amethyst eyes, and they stared back at my blue ones. We held this position for a few moments, and then I cleared my throat, even though I wish I hadn't.

"But, Sammy," I grinned jokingly, going ghost, "I'm not even saving the world right now."

"You may not be saving the world, but let's just say the instant earlier today counts." I smiled, picked her up bridal style, kissed her again and snapped my fingers as best I could. Mini-Me took the hint that his time was up. But, before Sam and I had gone through the ceiling intangibly, Mini-Danny called after us.

"Don't take up all his attention, Sam! He'll bump into a tree!" The apparition hollered before fading away to nothing but air. I rolled my eyes and Sam laughed. I didn't care if I ran into a tree. I was with my girl, keeping the promise the little hologram had delivered for me.


End file.
